piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buccaneer Blue/Davy Jones as discussed by the honest critic
I've never understood how anyone could like said villain, but I could be interested in someone who does if they think they can explain it to me. As long as we all work out our differences politely, this thread could give us a place to discuss and understand our different viewpoints, and I'll try to make the dos and don'ts clear. I'll start by explaining my opinion. When he tried to scare me or otherwise get me in the heart, everything went wrong. I couldn't look when he was hogging the camera, but only for disgust - seeing him didn't scare me the first time. I'm not afraid of organ music either, and I really hated his tune. I had no sympathy for him because he only had himself to blame for his pain (at least the physical one), as well as being annoyed that Disney completely failed to address the fact that even if he could complete that operation, which he probably couldn't, he'd die instantly. (And look, it's even called the "Dead Man's Chest!") Basically, he was too much sensation and not enough reason for me. However, I'm not his biggest detractor (maybe of his looks, but not of who he is). I'm about to tell you how I know that, but read at your own risk, especially if you like him. I have this friend named Andre. We'd been mutual in complaining about this villain, but eventually I realized he was taking a dislike of the character that made mine seem mild. While I said cutting your own heart out was just a crazy thing to do, he said it was stupid. He'd agree with me when I said it was insane, but he never said it first, his own words were carrying on about how dumb it is to cut your heart out. (DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!) I was the one who got the critiques started, but Andre devolved into insults. He went too far down this way, getting into a bad habit of using the exact words "dumber than a box of conch shells" (yeah, I also hope he didn't mean it). What really tipped me off that Andre and I needed to talk was when he came up with the idea that the whole relationship that led to him dismembering was just him bugging a woman who didn't know him for 15 minutes. (I SAID DON'T LISTEN!!! Yeah, these things were offensive even to me. I never would have said them.) I have to confess to having called him not-too-bright in the past, but I grew out of it, realized he must have some intelligence if he got promoted to captain. So this probably all started with me, but I assure you as much as necessary that all this was an accident. You can see that you'll have to be careful what you say in the thread, but I hope you're impressed with me. If nothing else, you'll be able to say, "Well at least she stopped herself before she ended up like her friend Andre." I think I've talked him out of saying things like that, and I certainly won't say them myself. And really, it seems I even like something about that villain - but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe you can help. Category:Blog posts